


perpetuity

by qqtahng



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqtahng/pseuds/qqtahng
Summary: It begins with a ring.
Relationships: Lancelot/Vane (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	perpetuity

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the fact that lanvane dragons knights skins have matching rings! but fsr lan-chan wears his on his ring finger vs vane on his middle finger and i find that Hilarious

The stars shimmered overhead the courtyard as a din of merriment carried on below them. In the well lit courtyard, there were bands playing, folks dancing, and good food to go all around. The annual celebration for the founding of the Order of the White Dragons was well underway, and there was not a soul amongst the festivities who could claim to be anything but joyous in the current moment.

Though, that’s not to say there weren’t still problems abound.

Lancelot heaved a sigh of relief as he managed to sidestep yet another suitor seeking his hand. He absentmindedly fiddled with the ceremonial ring on his finger, slipping it on and off again, twirling it about, all the while wandering around and weaving his way through people enjoying the festivities. He paused and leaned against a building wall; it was a nice angle to catch a little glimpse of everything happening, while also being enough on the edge that no one was likely to bother him. He started fiddling with the ring on his finger again; it felt oddly heavy and uncomfortable at the moment.

His eyes wandered to Vane, surrounded by his fellow knights as an impromptu arm wrestling contest began to take place. Lancelot smiled as Vane slammed his opponent’s arm onto the table, before he stood and pumped his fist in victory, spurred on by his peers slapping his back and hooting in congratulations. This was technically a formal event and while everyone was dressed nicely, a knightly celebration wasn’t much of a celebration if there weren’t some rowdy shenanigans.

“You could just be straightforward with him, you know.” Siegfried said quietly, somehow still able to be heard over the din of celebration. Lancelot started at that, not hearing Siegfried silently fall into place at his side. He quickly slipped the ring back onto his finger, now sitting on his ring finger from the middle finger it started on before all his fidgeting.

“Ah, hello Siegfried.”

“Hello, Lancelot.” He was dressed nicely; it was odd seeing Siegfried out of his signature dark armor, but the formal wear was a nice change of pace. The coat he had slung over his shoulders was reminiscent of the cloak he wore frequently and a little heavy for the mild weather, but it was probably more for his own comfort if anything. Events like this were far from Siegfried’s comfort zone after all. 

“What brings you here at my side on this fine evening?” Lancelot asked as if he did not hear Siegfried’s initial comment. 

Siegfried frowned a little, clearly doubting that Lancelot didn’t hear him. He repeated his statement anyway, “Just here to tell my successor that he should just act on whatever feelings he’s having for a certain individual.”

“I’m sorry, I have no idea what you mean.” Lancelot said, a little more tersely than he would have liked.

“Then I’ll say it more clearly, Lancelot: it wouldn’t hurt to ask for his hand.”

Blatantly not wanting to talk about this subject, Lancelot made his way over to a table and lifted a flute of champagne from the tray. He sipped at it as Siegfried, once again, fell at his side. Lancelot got the feeling that his persistence was not going to let up anytime soon this evening. He sighed.

“Siegfried, I appreciate your concern, but I don’t think either of us have the space of mind to worry about some such things at the current moment. I’m sure you remember how busy you were as captain of a knightly order.”

“I do. I also recall a certain vice-captain of mine yearning after a certain knight, the same way he continues to do presently.” Siegfried had helped himself to a flute as well, taking a casual sip after he made his observation.

Lancelot choked and sputtered slightly on his drink. “Surely back then I wasn’t so… obvious?”

“Mm, perhaps not to others, and certainly Vane hasn’t noticed by the looks of it,” Another sip of his champagne, “But as someone who has seen you both in and out of Vane’s presence many a time, you carry yourself differently around him. I wouldn’t be surprised if Percival noticed as well.”

Lancelot grimaced a little at the suggestion that Percival was aware of his dilemma. “That’s certainly a comforting thought.” He said dryly. He finished what was left of his flute and started sipping on another. He could feel Siegfried eyeing him with a bit more judgement than needed, but in his defense, if he hadn’t felt the need to chase this topic Lancelot wouldn’t have been driven to do this.

Siegfried looked as if he was about to comment again on his concerns before a familiar voice rang out. 

“Hey, Lan-chan! Oh, and Siegfried! You two look kinda serious. Isn’t this supposed to be a party? Ahaha!” 

Glad for any out he could take, Lancelot felt his shoulders relax from tension he didn’t even know he had. “Don’t worry about it, Vane. Siegfried keeps telling me to, ah, watch how much I _imbibe._ ” He subtly nudged Siegfried in an attempt to get him to play along. 

Siegfried understood well enough. “Er, yes. Historically, I think Lancelot has shown us all how he handles his liquor. I was reminding him of his limits.”

“Mm, normally I’d agree, but it’s a celebration! I think it’s okay if Lan-chan lets loose a little, eh?” He nudged Lancelot playfully. “Ah, but still you should also make sure to drink water every now and then.”

Lancelot swirled what was left of his champagne, “Hmmm… you make a convincing point Vane.” He finished what was left in his flute. 

Siegfried sighed. “I trust you will work everything out then.” He glanced pointedly at Lancelot.

“Don’t worry Siegfried, sir. I’ll be sure to keep an eye on him! If he gets too far gone I’ll carry him back, no problem!” He thumped a fist on his chest, right over where his heart was. A solemn promise as any, coming from Vane.

Siegfried’s lips quirk into a small smile, “Then my heart is at ease. You two should enjoy the festivities together. No need to worry about me.”

“Oh, but we don’t get to see you often enough Siegfried, sir! I think you could also stand to let loose a little!”

Siegfried shook his head, “You’ll have to excuse me on that front, Vane. You can probably remember how, ah, formalities and I didn’t mix too well in the Black Dragon days. I hardly think years of following my own whims have helped.” 

“Really? I mean, it couldn’t have been _that_ bad if you kept your rank as captain, right? At least, I don’t remember you being that bad…?”

Lancelot grimaced a little, and took one more flute. Those days weren’t necessarily bad, per se, but the numerous social faux pas Siegfried had made as the captain were far more than anyone would have liked to see. Lancelot and Percival were usually the ones to carry on the finer points of talking, relegating Siegfried to speak on more delicate political matters only when necessary. 

Following that thought, he zoned out a little bit and wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings. Siegfried was usually one to get right to the point, and his earlier words continued to echo in Lancelot’s mind. 

_You could just ask for his hand_.

By the time Lancelot remembered to pay attention to his surroundings, Siegfried and Vane were now in a deep discussion about something, with Siegfried’s eyes being narrowed in deep interest and nodding along to whatever Vane was saying.

“--moonlit spider lilies. They’re so hard to get a hold of but I’ve heard that if you can steep their petals, the brew they make can ward off even death itself! Isn’t that cool?” Vane was bouncing a little on his heels in excitement, “I keep meaning to ask Gran and Djeeta to keep a lookout for them wherever they go, but something always seems to happen in Feendrache whenever they stop by, ahaha...” He scratched his head sheepishly as he said that. “The part about warding off death probably isn’t true, but I think it’d just be nice if I could try making a blend of it someday. Just for fun, y’know?” 

Lancelot thought that he would very much like to try that.

“Oh! That’s great Lan-chan! I’ll really have to remember to ask the Grancypher crew about it then.” Vane beamed. 

Ah. “My apologies, I didn’t mean to interrupt. But I’m sure you would make a lovely tea out of it.” He didn’t realize he was voicing his thoughts out loud. Was he really at that point in his tipsy-ness? 

Siegfried hummed, “I wouldn’t mind keeping an eye out for it in my travels as well. If it truly exists, then I’d love to study it further. Who knows what botanical secrets it holds?”

“Wow, really?! Thanks Siegfried! Sir!” Vane gave an excited and playful salute at Siegfried’s cooperation. 

“Vane, you don’t have to keep calling me ‘sir’, especially now that I am no longer officially affiliated with the Order.” Siegfried tutted, “Weren’t you the one who came here reminding us this was a celebration?”

Vane laughed and scratched his head sheepishly again, “Aha, I guess you’re right. Old habits just die hard. I’ll grow out of it one day maybe, but until then you’re just gonna have to bear with me!” He dipped his head in apology. 

“Well, I suppose it doesn’t hurt me. Though I’ve long since lost any reason for that level of formality between you and I.” He patted Vane’s head, “I do hope you feel the same.” 

Seemingly surprised by such a gesture, Vane let Siegfried ruffle his hair for a few more seconds before lifting his head and giving a toothy grin in reply, “You got it sir! I mean, uh, Siegfried! Damn, okay one of these days I’ll get it, I swear!”

Lancelot couldn’t help but chuckle. Despite Siegfried bringing up a fact he really did not want to acknowledge on this night, Lancelot had to admit seeing Siegfried acting so casual with Vane was nice; two of the biggest pillars of support in his life being here and enjoying life without life-or-death stakes made his heart feel warm and fuzzy.

Or maybe that was the alcohol. He tried, and failed, to stifle a yawn. 

It didn’t escape Siegfried’s notice. “Ah, Vane it seems like the time for you to fulfill your promise has come.”

“Wh-Seriously?! Wow Lan-chan you really must've went at it, huh?”

“Mm, I’m fine, I’m still awake, I swear…” Another failure to hold back a yawn.

“Yeah, not like that you’re not. C’mon Lan-chan, I know you stay up later usually but it’s getting pretty late anyway.” Vane looked up at the night sky as he grabbed Lancelot’s hand so he wouldn’t lose him. “Yeah, I think most people would be asleep by now on a normal day. Ah well, Never hurts to get a few more winks in anyway.” 

Lancelot leaned heavily into Vane, feeling a little guilty when Vane let out a small “woah,” before catching him. Not guilty enough to stop though; Vane was really warm, and Lancelot did admit he was a little more tired than normal. 

He was glad that this occasion existed, but perhaps this was a few too many people more than he was used to dealing with on a daily basis. 

Siegfried smiled, “Same Lancelot as ever, I see. You two take care, I’ll stick around for a bit to ensure the festivities continue as planned.”

“Aw, thanks a bunch si- Siegfried! Aha, caught myself that time!” Vane gave a little fist pump in victory, “Er, I’ll be back after I make sure Lan-chan’s taken care of, shouldn’t be too long!” He felt himself being hoisted onto Vane’s back. His warm, comforting back… 

Siegfried chuckled, “No rush at all, just do what needs to be done.” 

Even in his half-coherent state, Lancelot could’ve sworn that that comment was directed more at him than Vane. 

That thought and the vague sensation of Vane bringing him home and tucking him in for the night were the last things he could grasp before completely drifting off. 

* * *

The next morning came, and with it, Lancelot felt the stares of more than a handful of knights on him as he made his way to his office. Their initial greetings towards him were normal enough, but he could feel their gazes lingering on him after his acknowledgement. It was unnerving; did he do something weird last night? Was he less sober than he remembered? He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts. Whatever it was, he’d just have to address it with a formal explanation, or apology, depending on what he did. For now, he’d concentrate on the foreboding pile of paperwork that never seemed to diminish, no matter how fast he worked.

It was about halfway through the day before he found out the cause for the attention on him.

“Lan-chan?” The door to his office opened slightly and Vane’s head peeked through the crack.

It was a welcome sight. “Ah, hello Vane.” 

As per usual, Vane paid his daily lunch visit. Usually he dropped by before this unless he was also particularly busy, though the slightly cautious tone of his voice suggested that that was not the case this time. Lancelot grew concerned. “Is something wrong?”

“Eh? Well… Hm, maybe ‘wrong’ is the wrong word but uh… oh you know what nevermind that. It’s lunchtime first and foremost!” Vane let himself in and made sure to close the door, courteous as always. His deflection did nothing to ease Lancelot, though the promise of good food did lift his spirits a little. Lancelot removed a pile of documents from his desk to make way for something he was much more looking forward to. 

Vane looked a little sheepish, “Sorry Lan-chan, I couldn’t make something fresh today on account of yesterday. So for now you’re gonna have to put up with some leftovers.” Vane unwrapped the carefully stacked package of dishes he was holding and placed a bowl of food in front of each of them. Lancelot opened his and was delighted to see the squid ink pasta Vane had made two days prior.  
  
“This is still delicious, Vane. I don’t know how I’d survive without your food.” Lancelot wasted no time in digging in.

“You always say that though, I don’t think it counts anymore!” Vane teased.

“No! ‘t abshol’tly shtill counts!” Lancelot exclaimed, eyes wide and trying to talk around his cheeks stuffed with food. He swallowed before continuing his protest, “It’s just so obvious, anyone could tell it's amazing!” 

“Haha! You know I’m just kidding. It’s always nice to hear you haven’t tired of my cooking yet.”

“Are you serious? Anyone who gets tired of this doesn’t deserve it.” Lancelot huffed and resumed his focus on eating. Though somehow through the banter he and Vane naturally picked up, he slowly began multitasking, reading over documents while eating and technically on a break, only noticing when Vane chided him.

“Lan-chan, if you read while eating you’re gonna get food everywhere on those papers. And those aren’t the sort of papers you can get squid ink on.” He reached over with a napkin to dab some of the sauce that was smeared on Lancelot’s cheek. Lancelot leaned in and let himself be cleaned. “Geez, it’s your break too. I know there’s always work to get done but it’s also not gonna go anywhere if you take a bit to rest.”

“That's the problem: it’s not going anywhere and I hate it.” He sighed heavily. Lancelot knew that being captain of an order wasn’t all just battles and glory and valor, but he wished someone warned him of how utterly _tedious_ it was on a normal, uneventful day. 

“I know, I know. I’d be lying if I said I liked this part of the job. But hey, what can you do really.”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say these nobles were trying to kill us via boredom. Incredibly inefficient on their part, I have to say.” He huffed. 

Vane snorted, “Clearly it’s the only method they have, considering we’d put up too much of an actual fight to go down that easily.”

Lancelot’s laugh rang out loud and clear at that, “Too true, too true. They probably realized that we’re practically invincible together.”

He noticed Vane pause, just ever so slightly, at that statement. Certainly, an ordinary person wouldn’t have even registered it, but Lancelot was no ordinary person. He decided to press on that. 

“Anyway, that aside, something was bothering you earlier. What’s wrong?”

“What? Me? Bothered? Noooo, I’m not bothered by anything.” Vane said, blatantly looking everywhere except Lancelot. 

“Vane, I’m mildly hurt by the fact that you think you can hide the fact that that’s a lie from me.” Lancelot’s eyes narrowed, “Don’t make me resort to drastic measures.” 

Vane’s eyes widened, “You wouldn’t.”

Lancelot poised himself to go on the offensive, “Try me.”

“Lan-chan we’re still at work you can’t pull a tickle fight at work!” Vane cried, with a mild note of exasperation in his voice.  
  
“Who was the one that said I was on break right now?”

“No, that doesn’t count!”

“Then just say what’s wrong!”

“Fine! Fine, okay!” Vane took a deep breath, “You aren’t… really married… Are you?”

“I - Pardon?” Lancelot stared at him, dumbfounded. “Married? Me?”

“Well, it’s just… Some knights--a lot of knights-- saw you last night, and your ring on your ring finger… Along with the fact that uh, well I remember lots of people trying to ask for your hand? I mean, that’s par for the course but, I guess people just connected point A to point B?” 

“Ah, that must’ve happened when I was talking to Siegfried… this was after I sidestepped all those, ah, enthusiastic courters. I started getting fidgety and it’s not like I could’ve just started doing training exercises right then and there.” He scratched his head sheepishly, “I wasn’t exactly paying attention at the time, sorry.”

Vane heaved a huge sigh of relief, “Man, Lan-channnnn, everyone has been bothering me about that ring. I didn’t even know that happened! I can’t believe all of this happened because you accidentally put it on the wrong finger… It’s gonna be awhile before the rumors die down.” Vane whined. “You gotta pay more attention in the future. Everyone knows you’re so proper about official things; I guess people pay closer attention to you than I thought though...” Vane drifted off a little.

“Well now that I know what all this is about, I find that I don’t mind the speculation as much. I know what my heart is set on, so it doesn’t bother me, though it is curious to see who people think it is. Nevertheless, I’ll be sure to settle this, I promise. ” He said with relief as he took the last bite of his meal while glancing over a paper that, somehow, his hand took up once again.

“Woah, wait, so you _actually_ have someone in mind?” Vane leaned in, “You never told me you have someone you like! Who is it? What are they like? Do I know them?” Vane eagerly questioned, all pretenses of worry forgotten. “ _Are_ you proposing to them? Have you already been together for so long?! I can’t believe you never told me!” He lamented.

“No! Nothing like a proposal. Well, not yet at least. We’re not even together. Normally I would tell you, but I’m afraid it would make things awkward…” Lancelot scratched his head sheepishly.

“No way! Then it’s gotta be someone we know, right? I’ll help you with whatever you need, Lan-chan!” 

“You know I always appreciate your enthusiasm Vane, but truly, I think that would only make things more awkward.”

Vane deflated, “Aw, okay if you say so. Can I at least have a hint on who they are?”

Lancelot pondered how best to phrase it. “Hm… How should I describe them? Let’s say… that they’re the embodiment and source of my strength.”

“Wha…? Lan-chan that’s so cryptic!” Vane whined, “Gimme something else to go off of!” 

“The crypticness was the point! If you figured it out so easily that would’ve defeated the purpose.”

“Aw, man… c’mon Lan-chan, give me something else? You know I’m not great at figuring these things out.” 

“Sorry, Vane. But if I gave you anything else I think I would give it all away.”  
  
“Boooooo… Well, that’s fine I guess. I know I’m not the best at keeping secrets, so I might accidentally let it slip when you’re not ready to tell them yet. It’s still probably gonna bug me until I figure out who it is though, haha!” Vane laughed heartily, his previous worries absolutely swept away now. “Ah, well, I guess I should probably get back to work.” He stood up, collecting both their empty bowls. “Not sure how much work I’ll get done now that I have this to think about, but what else do they pay me for, heh.” 

“Honestly Vane, it really isn’t something to ponder too hard over.” 

Vane waved him off, “You say that, but it’s not like I can help where my mind wanders to sometimes. Don’t worry though, my duties as vice-captain come first. I’m here to help our esteemed captain, even if helping means doing all this boring paperwork.” He stuck his tongue out and made a displeased face. “Well, see ya later Lan-chan!”

“Appreciate your help as always, Vane.” Lancelot smiled fondly and waved as his vice-captain exited his office. He sighed, and turned his attention to his own stack of work. 

* * *

“Ugh...” Lancelot heaved a sigh and sank down into his chair. This was perhaps one of the most productive days he’d ever had in terms of pure paperwork completion. While he was by no means finished (was it even possible to be finished?), the finished stack of papers was finally looking taller than the unfinished files he had yet to look at. He would’ve liked to chalk it up to his work ethic getting better, but there was a nagging in his mind saying it was the only distraction he had from worrying about his and Vane’s earlier conversation. 

A sudden rapid knocking at his door startled Lancelot out of the stupor he didn’t even realize he was in. Honestly, he should’ve figured he was getting tired when he had to read the same paragraph of a document three times over. It was rather late, with most of the other knights having been dismissed from their official duties and the night guard officially in place. Maybe one of them ran into an emergency…? 

“Lan-chan, Lan-chan! I’ve got it! I definitely think I’ve got who you’re crushing on!” That was definitely not any old guard, and Lancelot’s eyes widened in fear as he hastened to answer the door.

“Vane! Keep your voice down!” He hissed desperately. He looked past Vane to see an empty hallway. Vane made a small noise as Lancelot yanked him into his office and closed the door tightly. “Please, Vane. I know I said I didn’t mind speculation, but I’d still prefer the topic not being paraded about like that.” 

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t think there were too many people left here. The night patrol’s out and all the trainees should be in their rooms, so I don’t think anyone overheard anyway.” 

While Vane at least looked apologetic, Lancelot felt his nerves shift to said topic of focus.

“Did you really figure it out?”

“Yeah! I think I hit the mark. In fact, I don’t know why I didn’t see it sooner!”

Lancelot sighed in defeat. He steeled himself in nervous anticipation for what was about to unfurl. “And… how do you feel about it?”

“Why didn’t you just say you were in love with Siegfried!” Vane was patting him enthusiastically on the shoulder with a laugh.

Lancelot only stared at him in shock. Vane had left him utterly dumbfounded. “What? You think I’m in love with _Siegfried_?”

“Well I mean, he’s super strong and cool. I know you really looked up to him when he was still officially part of the order, and honestly he’s only gotten cooler.” Vane crossed his arms and closed his eyes in contemplation, “Not to mention he’s not bad on the eyes either. I can’t really blame you on this one!”

“Wh- no, Vane that’s… pfffft. Ahahaha!” Lancelot couldn’t contain his laughter. Whether it was out of relief that Vane hadn’t figured out who the actual object of his affections was or if it was the sheer fact that Siegfried was the person he landed on, he couldn’t tell. “No, no, I can say that with one hundred percent certainty that Siegfried is not anyone who I could see myself marrying. I agree with you that he is awe-inspiring and one of the strongest people I know, but my feelings towards him right now are pretty far away from a marriage proposal.”

“What! Are you serious? Damn, I really thought I had that one…” Vane looked so genuinely crestfallen that Lancelot took a few deep breaths between his wheezing to calm himself and give him an apologetic pat on the arm.

“Well, I can’t say it was a bad guess but-”

“Is it Percival?!” Vane exclaimed suddenly.

“I’m sorry, what!?” Lancelot exclaimed with such incredulity that Vane actually winced a little.

“Okay, so that’s a no. Sophia?”

“No! Though I do hope she’s doing well. It’s been a while since we’ve seen her”

“Last I heard from her she finished her pilgrimage, but I hope she visits again someday!”

“That would be nice, she helped us a lot in regards to the Isabella incident.”

“Agreed! …Is it... Aglovale?”

The subject change alone was enough to almost give Lancelot emotional whiplash. He found his voice anyway, “Politically, I’m sure that would do… something for our two nations at the very least. But I am absolutely relieved to say that there are no plans or desires for me to take Aglovale’s hand.”

Vane kept hemming and hawing, poring over names and faces that were mutually known to him and Lancelot. He finally heaved a large sigh, “I give up! I don’t know who it is. It was all downhill after you said no to Siegfried.” 

Lancelot thought it would be obvious at this point. He was both relieved and nervous that Vane still hadn’t landed himself as a potential answer. On one hand, If he never realized it then Lancelot wouldn’t have to face that confrontation. On the other, that possibly signified that Vane didn’t consider himself an answer due to not even remotely feeling the way Lancelot was feeling. 

It scared Lancelot. Almost all of his life had been spent with Vane. His time in their village, their journey through knighthood, his captaincy; Vane was there for it all. And through it all, he remained a constant source of comfort and stability; cleaning up the emotional and physical clutter in Lancelot’s life without nary a wish for anything done in return--just a hope for Lancelot to stand strong and stride forward towards his goal.

He remembered Siegfried’s words on that night.

_It wouldn’t hurt to ask for his hand._

There’s so much it would’ve hurt, but perhaps it was for the best. If it didn’t work out, he only had himself to blame. It was selfish of him to keep such a large secret because he wanted to remain in the comfort of the status quo of his relationship with Vane, especially since said secret largely involved him. If Vane thought badly of him, then it opened up a new path in life for him. He could leave and be free to chase any other dreams he wished. Lancelot was all but tied to knighthood at this point, but Vane could have a reason to travel other roads. 

It would hurt to be unrequited, but as long as it was limited to just Lancelot, that would be okay. 

Lancelot steeled himself and took a deep breath. “Vane, I want you to think really long and hard. I want you to think of who could possibly know every facet of me. Who was with me every step of the way, supporting me even when I didn’t even know I needed it; someone who I absolutely do not deserve, someone who has so graciously blessed my life with their presence.”

“Um… wow this is kinda hard. Uh…” If Lancelot didn’t know Vane any better he’d say he was teasing him. But unfortunately Vane seemed genuinely stumped by the biggest hint Lancelot had given him so far. 

“Oh skies above- Vane, it’s you. I’m talking about you.” Might as well just spell it out at this point.

“…Eh? Me?! You don’t mean… _ME_ me?” He pointed to himself, disbelief etched on every part of his face.

“I genuinely don’t know who else I could be referring to!”

Vane’s mouth hung open. He began to stutter a few times, trying to form a sentence before cutting himself off. He finally seemed to find what he wanted to say, “Lan-chan, you realize I was trying to guess who you would possibly get _married_ to, right?”

“Yes, and I’m saying I would enjoy getting married to you.”

Vane’s use of his nickname was a good sign that Vane still regarded him well, but a heavy silence hung thick between them. 

“W-wait! But isn’t marriage way too early to think about!?” Vane squeaked, finally realizing what Lancelot had said.

With the silence broken, Lancelot now felt silly. They weren’t even dating and here he was talking about getting hitched. But…

“You can’t tell me you haven’t entertained the idea? If not with me then at the very least with someone else?”

“W-well- I mean…! Sure but I… I never thought you’d think about settling for someone like me.” He finished in a squeak, “I mean, you’ve got all sorts of people fawning over you--you could pick anyone.”

“And if I picked you?”

“I…” Vane’s words trailed off. 

“Yes?”

A long stretch of silence followed until Vane swallowed thickly before casting his gaze to the ground, “I wouldn’t know whether to believe it or not. I’m not rich or well-renowned or anything--I’m pretty plain all things considering; I mean, look at me! You have your cool ice powers, so does Aglovale, Percival has his fire--both of them are nobility too! And, Siegfried’s like, invincible…” Vane rambled nervously, ticking off a finger each time he mentioned a name.

Lancelot slowly stepped forward, closing the distance between them. He nudged his own hand against Vane’s, a request to be held. Vane complied, and Lancelot smiled, tenderly, softly. He used his other hand to tip Vane’s chin towards him so he could look him in the eye. Vane met his gaze with a look of uncertainty, his face slightly flushed. It took all of Lancelot’s willpower to not melt at the sight in front of him. 

“Well, whether or not you believe it, my feelings remain very real. Vane, you are without a doubt the most special person in my life. I don’t care if you’re not rich, and you’ve accomplished so much more than you think. But even if you didn’t, I’d still choose you. Because at every point, you were there with me; you’re still with me. It didn’t matter what fate decided to throw at us, because I knew I would always find my way back to you: the absolute constant in my life, as you have been perpetually.”

“Lan-chan…”

“Did it truly never even occur to you that you were my first choice? That you’ve always been my first choice?”

“I - Well, I mean…” 

“Yes?” Lancelot prompted when Vane left his sentence to hang.

Vane spoke softly, “I always thought it would’ve been nice if we could’ve stayed by each other’s sides throughout our lives, but realistically I thought that would mean like, we’d each settle down with our own families and become really good neighbors or something… maybe one of us would have a dog? Or like, one of us would have twins who would get into too much trouble, and the other would have one kid who would bail them out constantly? Oh no, that sounded so cheesy! I put way too much thought into this, pretend I didn’t just say that!” Vane frantically shook his head, and Lancelot felt his hand move out of his hold in an attempt to move to cover the rapidly deepening blush spreading over his face. Lancelot’s grip remained firm however, giving (what he had hoped was) a comforting squeeze. 

“Vane… I can’t begin to tell you how happy it makes me that you’d want me in the rest of your life. It’s… Oh, words really do fail me now.” Lancelot was sure his face matched Vane’s at this point, but he really didn’t care. “I just… I can’t think of anything else I’d rather have than your company by my side. In any form.” Lancelot’s brow furrowed, “That being said…”

He realized he had all but poured his affections out for Vane, the fact that Vane hadn’t given a definite answer in response remained. He hadn’t reacted negatively to this new knowledge, but… 

“I… I understand if this is a lot to take in. I mean, finding out your best friend has been in love with you must be kind of awkward, right? Haha…” His weak laughter trailed off a bit as he broke his gaze with Vane and glanced nervously off to the side. He began to let his hold on Vane’s hand slip, any form of composure he displayed before was now rapidly fading.

“No!” Vane more than made up for his slackening grip, their demeanors switching as Vane now tightened his hand in a vice grip. “No! This… this is…! Aw man, Lan-chan I’m just so happy, really! I think I’m just still processing this? Yeah!” And Lancelot found himself all but smothered in the embrace of one whole Vane. 

Slightly startled, Lancelot took a second to realize what was happening before tentatively reciprocating. When the full weight of what this meant hit him, he tightened his own embrace.

He leaned back a little, “S-so you’re…? You’re okay with this?”

“Am I okay with this? _Am I okay with this?_ Yeah I’m okay with this! I’m more than okay! ...I’m too happy to think of a word better than okay, but just know that I’m trying!” Vane’s voice shook a little with that last sentence. Whether it was from nerves or sheer joviality, Lancelot couldn’t tell.

He figured it was good, regardless. 

“There is… one thing though.” Vane said, a little slowly, letting Lancelot go.

Lancelot tilted his head and furrowed his brows a little, a little nervous to hear what problem Vane had with this.

“Can we uh, do the whole dating thing first? I mean, before the whole marriage spiel?”

Lancelot paused before chuckling, “Oh fine, I’ll humor your request. We’ll test the waters.”

Vane snorted, “As nice as ever, aren’t you?”

A dangerous glint showed itself in Lancelot’s eyes as he raised his hands into a familiar position. “Of course, I’m always kind as can be. Are you suggesting otherwise?”

Vane’s eyes widened, recognizing said position, and took a defensive step backwards, “Lan-chan, don’t you dare.”

This only compelled Lancelot to take a step forward, matching Vane’s moves mischievously before finally playfully tackling and pinning Vane to the ground to begin the ever-so-menacing tickle fest he had foreshadowed so much earlier in the day.

Vane gasped in laughter as Lancelot’s hands danced over his sides, poking and prodding him until he let out a high pitched squeak. That caused both of them to pause in surprise, each of them looking to each other in a stupor until Vane realized it was him and promptly slapped his hands over his mouth in embarrassment.

“C-cute…” Lancelot stammered out, slightly dazed. It had been a while since he had last gotten to tease Vane like this.

“Lan-chan!” Vane hissed indignantly, now propping himself up in an attempt to stand back up.

“What? It’s true!” He smiled and leaned down into Vane’s face smugly, subtly pushing him back down, “I can say that properly now: my boyfriend is the cutest thing in the whole world.”

“Lan-chan…” Vane whined. “It’s too early to be saying that.”

“Oh, but I disagree. It’s nighttime, after all.”

“You know what I mean! Can you let me up now?”

“Mm, sure. But first: can I…?” His hand moved to gently cup Vane’s cheek, his thumb brushing over his bottom lip softly as his question hung in the air. 

Vane understood well enough as he gave a small nod, his eyes never leaving Lancelot’s. He moved his hand to tilt Vane’s head upwards as he craned down his own and closed his eyes to meet him. Vane was soft, and tasted faintly of raspberry and mint; probably a product of the tea he was drinking before coming to Lancelot’s office. 

It was chaste, and probably unremarkable to any outsider that would’ve witnessed it, but to Lancelot it was possibly the best experience he had ever had. The relief and joy in knowing the person of his affections adored him back; that was a whole different level of happiness he didn’t know existed. 

The moment seemed to stretch an eternity but also only span a second. Lancelot was the one to break it, pulling back reluctantly, and he opened his eyes slowly. Vane’s face scrunched for a moment before he tentatively opened one eye to peek at Lancelot. 

“Surely it wasn’t that bad?”

Vane blinked owlishly, “No! I was just trying really hard to remember this moment. I don’t think I ever wanna forget it.”

Lancelot cradled Vane’s face, “I don’t think it’d be possible for me to forget it. But if you really wanna commit it to memory, we can do it again?”

“Hehe, I’d like that.” 

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that; Vane on the ground propped up by his elbows and Lancelot straddling his waist, both absolutely enamored with each other. But at some point Vane let out a grunt of discomfort. 

“Lan-chan? Can I get up now?”

“Ah, I did say that didn’t I? How unfortunate that I’m a man of my word.” He sighed and lifted himself off of Vane, standing and offering him a hand up.

“Yep! That’s the Lan-chan I know and love.” Vane chirped, taking Lancelot’s hand and letting himself be hauled up. 

Those words made Lancelot happily go red again. They could really say that to each other now, couldn’t they? There were so many things he wanted to say and do now; he was honestly at a loss of where to begin.

He didn’t have to think long before his thoughts were interrupted by a yawn of his own. 

Vane clicked his tongue, “Didn’t this happen yesterday too? At least you aren’t tipsy this time.”  
  
Lancelot gently punched Vane’s arm, “Oh shush. I think the adrenaline of confession is wearing off now.”  
  
“Wanna scram? A change in scenery sounds pretty nice right about now.”

“Yeah… yeah, I think that’d be good for both of us. Don’t think I’d be able to get much more done here even if it wasn’t so late. Besides, I have a whole new boyfriend whose company is far more enjoyable to me.” He tugged on Vane’s arm, reaching up to plant a small kiss on his cheek.

A small blush and large smile formed on Vane’s face. “Sounds like a lucky guy, I wonder what you guys are gonna do?” 

A growl from Lancelot’s stomach seemed to answer that question, “Well, a good first date idea is usually dinner, right? Maybe we should try that.”

“No complaints from this side. Should we order something fancy or should I make something?”

“You offer to cook and you expect me to choose anything else? Surely you know me better by now.” Lancelot teased lightly. 

“I was giving you an option for something fancy to remember this day by!” Vane protested, “Actually, I don’t remember what I have available… Might have to make a late night grocery run. Anything particular you have in mind?”

“Cheesecake!” Lancelot replied almost immediately, and a little too eagerly.

Vane frowned, “That can’t be the only thing you eat for dinner, Lan-chan.”

Lancelot rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, “Fine. How about quiche? And then cheesecake?” He added the last bit hopefully. 

That seemed to appease Vane as he counted on his fingers what ingredients he’d need. “I think I can do that, shall we go?” 

Lancelot all but skipped his way over to the door, and held it open. 

Vane looked at the offered exit, looked back at Lancelot’s desk, sighed and walked briskly towards the desk. He shuffled the remaining papers strewn over the surface into a neatly organized stack, scooted the chair back into place, and capped the ink quills that would have otherwise dried out overnight. Only then did he return to Lancelot, who was grinning a bit sheepishly.

“I suppose I have to learn not to let my excitement regarding our relationship get the better of me.”

Vane smiled fondly at him, “That makes two of us. Because, really, it’s super hard for me to not just pick you up and never let you go right now.”

Lancelot spread his arms out, “Who am I to stop you? Come.”

With a laugh, Vane scooped Lancelot up with one arm, using his free hand to close the office door behind him. Lancelot nuzzled his face into the crook of Vane’s neck, “I’m so glad I can do this. You really are a comforting person, in so many ways. You know that right?”

“I try my best!” Vane chirped, “For you in particular.”

“Never stop. I’ll always enjoy it. And I’ll always be there for you too.”  
  
“Always and forever?”  
  
“Always and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> i stopped grinding during magnafes to finish this lol


End file.
